


Hot wheels

by marginaliana



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: The little box sat exactly in the center of his desk.





	Hot wheels

The little box sat exactly in the center of his desk. So exactly, in fact, that James rather thought it had been measured out. When he picked it up, there was a tiny pencil mark underneath, which proved the point. 

The box was pristine, the paper glossy without even a smudge. James thought about keeping it just like this, a monument to the intention of the giver, whoever they'd been. Something to show that he cherished it. Then again, no one in _this_ office would give him a gift meant to stay in its neat packaging. And especially not the person he – against all odds – hoped it was.

He opened the flap carefully and tipped out the miniature Porsche into his hand, then put one finger on the roof of it and ran it back and forth. The serrated rubber of its wheels whirred against his palm.

Footsteps sounded softly, then came nearer. James looked up just as Jeremy knocked on the door frame of his office. 

"Hullo, May." His smile was a little odd somehow. Not unhappy, but… "What's that?"

"Hot wheel Porsche," James said. He stroked the roof with his fingertip. Was it his imagination, or had Jeremy started to flush? James bit his lip, then said, "Lovely thing, isn't it?" 

"I— What are you going to do with it?" There was definitely a catch in Jeremy's breath now.

"Could make a little film for DriveTribe. You know, compare models. Or—" Oh, hell. He met Jeremy's gaze. "—just keep it for myself."

Jeremy swallowed. "Sure that's the one you want?"

James stood and stepped forwards, right into Jeremy's space. "Very sure," James said. "Very, very sure."

" _James_ ," Jeremy said softly, and kissed him, and James curled his hand around the little Porsche and kissed him back.


End file.
